Fight For The Dessert
by WhyIsThisAThing
Summary: Buu, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Beerus fight over "The Ultimate Dessert!(tm)"


Today I thought...what if I'm going completely insane? The world may never know. Or maybe it WILL! Am I insane enough to ride on the same airplane as OfficiallyNerdCubed while he is flying? Maybe...Anyways, another weird story from my eternal weirdness from within.

* * *

Buu usually lived in Hercule's Mansion. Somedays Buu left for snacks like candy and chocolate. This was one of those days. "Buu want chocolate! Give Buu chocolate!" Buu said. Buu was currently arguing with the employees of a well known candy shop. "Sir! You ate all of it and now you have to pay for it all!" An employee said. "NO! Buu want more chocolate! Give Buu more chocolate!" Buu screamed. "We can't give you any more Mr. Buu!" A different employee said. "Sir you have to leave the store." The manager said. "Buu leave? No! You make Buu mad! Buu make you dead!" Buu yelled in anger. "You make Good Buu into Bad Buu!" The now terrified boss thought of every option to save his life. "Mr. Buu! We have other treats instead of chocolate! Have some before you kill someone!" The boss yelled. Buu took all of the candy on a shelf and walked out of the store saying "Buu's gonna eat you all."

Buu ate half of the candy he had in one bite. "Buu ate half of candy. Buu save rest." Buu said...

* * *

...

...

...

...

* * *

"Time for rest of candy!" Buu said enthusiastically. "Buu have no candy or chocolate again." Buu said sadly.

Lord Beerus just happened to be in town with Whis and Bulma. They were getting prepared for..."The Ultimate Dessert!(tm)" Bulma Briefs had paid a very famous bakery to make "The Ultimate Dessert!(tm)" While it was a lot of money to the average person, it was nothing compared to Bulma's money. Plus, it helps keep the Earth from being destroyed. After a very long time, "The Ultimate Dessert!(tm)" Was complete.

"Buu find cake shop! Buu like cake!" Buu said. Buu ran inside and saw it..."The Ultimate Dessert!(tm)". It was in Lord Beerus' hands. The fact that not even a part of it made Buu even more enraged! "Buu want part!" Buu yelled while pointing to Lord Beerus. "Oh, you again. You didn't even want to share a cup of pudding so why should I share a piece of this goodness to you!" Lord Beerus screamed. "You make Buu even madder!" Buu yelled. "You know you can't fight me for it so, you'll never have it!" Lord Beerus said while laughing.

"Hey Lord Beerus. How's it going?" Goku asked after using instant transmission to Lord Beerus. "This Goku. This is what's going on!" Lord Beerus said with pure happiness. "Cool! Can I have some?" Goku asked. "One slice on this...chocolate, cookie, pudding, cake won't hurt. Or maybe it will. Whis!" Lord Beerus said tempting Buu to be even more enraged. "Yes Lord Beerus?" Whis asked. "Shall I give some of this to Goku?" Beerus asked. "I think you should." Whis said. "You know what? You can have a slice Goku!" Beerus said while Buu was about to explode.

"STOP IT! BUU WANT NOW!" Buu yelled as loud as he could. "Buu calm down. It's just food." Goku said. "You should be the last one saying that and you get a slice!" Buu screamed. Gotenks came out of no where and stole "The Ultimate Dessert!(tm)" from Lord Beerus and ran. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Everyone except Gotenks said. "Thanks guys!" Gotenks said as there fusion time ran out. "What!? What happened?! We still ahd time left!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time.

"Buu want it most! Buu get it!" Buu said. Buu took "The Ultimate Dessert!(tm)" and flew back to Hercule's Mansion. Buu at it all in one bite and everyone prviously involved broke through a wall. "WHERE IS IT!?" Everyone yelled. "Buu! What did you do?!" Videl and Hercule asked at the same time. "Buu ate candy and chocolate and dessert." Buu said. "That was mine!" Lord Beerus yelled. "Ours." Whis said. "Hey! You said that I'd get a slice!" Goku yelled. "It was mine! Goten and I deseved it for being such good kids recently." Trunks said.

* * *

Flashback

... "You guys did nothing!" Goku said.

Flashback End

* * *

"Yeah. We did nothing bad either!" Goten said. "It was mine! Stop being mean to Buu!" Buu said. "I paid for it! It should be mine!" Bulma said out of no where. "You got it for me though." Lord Beerus said. "I still paid for it!" Bulma yelled. "Buu! What are you doing!? You could have ruined the timeline!" Future Trunks said from his time machine outside. "I ate MY dessert." Buu said.

MINE!" Everyone except for Buu, Videl, Future Trunks and Hercule yelled. "NO! MINE" They yelled at each other and started fighting. "You could have ruined everyhing Buu!" Future Trunks screamed. "Not Buu's fault." Buu said. Goten and Trunks slipped away from the fight to talk to Buu. "Hey Buu. Do you want to get mor chocolate and candy with us?" Goten asked. "Buu like candy and chocolate!" Buu said.

The three went to the well known candy shop. "Hey guys how much stuff do you think we can steal?" Trunks asked. "Buu good, Buu not bad." Buu said. "Stealing is bad Trunks." Goten said. "What if we stole candy?" Trunks asked. "YEAH!" Buu and Goten yelled in unison. They all became best friends. The End...

* * *

...

...

...

...

* * *

"Now look what you've done!" Lord Beerus said. "If you would have actually shared none of this would have happened!" Goku yelled. "Now we're trapped here until someone wishes us back with the Dragon Balls!" Bulma Screamed. "How selfish of you to not share and get us trapped in Hfil!" Goku yelled. "I did say to share." Whis said. "Shut up." Beerus said. "It was mine and you all had to fight for it and get us all killed!"

* * *

What am I doing with my life?


End file.
